Shattered Heart
by Crow Skywalker
Summary: Retelling of the infamous scene where Hayama tells Sana he’s dating Fuka, told by Sana. [One shot]


Shattered Heart

By Crow Skywalker

----------

Disclaimer – Don't own Kodomo No Omocha, nor do I claim to.

Author's Notes – I don't know why I wrote this, it's been done many times already, I'm sure. But I just suddenly wanted to write it...something short, told by Sana's POV. So here it is, the results.

Pairings/Warnings – One sided Sana/Hayama. Retelling of the infamous scene where Hayama tells Sana he's dating Fuka. Told by Sana's POV. Rated G for everyone :P

Summary – Retelling of the infamous scene where Hayama tells Sana he's dating Fuka, told by Sana.

----------

I had jumped at the chance to star in this movie, but so far things weren't going my way. Of course by now I was missing my friends and family, but while I was stuck up on the mountain side with no way to communicate with them, since it was hard to get a signal on phones, I finally realized something. It took a lot of talking with Asako, but I came to the conclusion...that I really do like Hayama.

So the shooting continued, and my bad luck continued to grow. First, news got out that me and my friend Naozumi, who's also a child actor like me, were dating. We both knew that this wasn't true, but that didn't stop the uproar it had for our fans. In fact, some of Naozumi's fans were so mad, they snuck up and attacked me! Luckily Naozumi came to my aid.

I continued to work on the movie, even though my leg was hurt and I could barely walk. But I was determined to finish it so I could get home quickly, and to show Naozumi's fans that they couldn't stop me from doing what I do best. It was on one of these days, during a break that the next bad thing happened, quite possibly the worst.

Asako, Rei-kun's secret girlfriend, came running up to me carrying a cell phone, announcing that she had borrowed it from the director. I stared at it.

"You wanted to call somebody, right?" She had asked, and I had nodded. I did need to call somebody – really, _really_ bad. I hadn't heard from them in months, and I needed to hear their voice more than ever. But phones didn't work up here...

"I think I found somewhere where there's a good connection," Asako had said, taking me by the arm and leading me to this place. I thanked her, and she smiled in response as I dialed up the number I knew all too well. Behind me, Asako and Rei wondered whom I was calling, but I tried to ignore them. I knew Rei wouldn't be too happy if he knew who I was calling.

With a smile, I announced happily, "I got through! Hello? Is this the Hayama residence? It's Kurata."

There was a pause on the phone, as if he had to let this sink in, "Kurata?"

My grin widened. "Yep! It's me! I finally got hold of a phone!"

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"I'm on a break," I replied, "How're you doing?"

"Fine." Was his simple answer, and I frowned.

"That's great! I hope everyone else is doing good too!"

There was only silence on the other end, and I began to wonder. Something was definitely up. He wasn't at all excited to hear from me. And it was then that my memory went back to the morning I had left – Hayama had wanted to tell me something.

"You said you had something to tell me," I asked, "What was it?"

"It was nothing," He replied, and then there was a click, "Wait, I've got another call."

The line went silent for a moment as he answered the other call, and he was soon back.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Fuka." Was all he said.

I smiled at the mention of my friend, "Fuka! How's she doing?"

"Same old. Listen, I have to go."

My heart twisted painfully...or that's what it felt like. After all this time, he didn't want to talk to me? What was going on??

"Oh.." I replied downcast, "Well then...Bye. Tell everyone I said hi."

There was a pause, as if he didn't know if he should say what he was going to say next. But he said it, and my eyes widened as I stared ahead in shock. The phone slipped out of my hand, and I didn't bother to grab for it. I was too lost in my own thoughts and misery to even notice. However, I did vaguely hear Rei ask what was wrong, but I chose to ignore him.

__

"I'm going out with Fuka now."

I ran. I don't know why, but I ran. I needed to get away from it all..this...everything...I couldn't take it. After two months stuck up in the cold mountains where everything was going wrong for me...this was the final blow. He didn't love me...he was with Fuka! Did he wait for me to leave, just so he could ask her out? Did my best friend betray me?...but how could she...when she had no idea I was in love with him...and I had only just figured it out for myself. And now it was too late. 

My hope...dream...my heart..it was all shattered.

The End..


End file.
